inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jedi Striker
Welcome, newcomer! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short.) Thank you for ' '! If you have not already done so, please consider [http://inheritance.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup creating an account] (see ) - this helps us credit you for your work! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. Iner22 18:04, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Message of Importance I am forwarding this message to all Inheriwiki users that are active and interested in helping clean up the site in this time we’ve had without administrators. As of the 7th of January, I submitted a request for adoption at Wikia Central. However, in order for this request to be approved, I need the support of other Inheriwiki members. I haven’t been aiming to be an administrator since I realized that the old admins went inactive, and this hasn’t changed much. If this request for adoption is approved, then I will only hold my administrator powers until another user has the support needed for a normal Request for Adminship. For those who have already submitted a Request for Adminship, you will not be able to be given admin rights unless there is an active admin. However, if I am allowed to adopt the wiki, I will hold all the Requests and Votes valid until 2 weeks after I officially adopt. Inheriwiki has been slumping in activity ever since GHe and Dreyesbo have gone inactive. I ask you to please support my adoption request, as it seems to be the only way to bring Inheriwiki back to it’s former status. --Iner22 16:52, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Admin Hi Jedi Striker -- we decided to make you, User:Erbschaft Leser, and User:Iner22 all co-admins, as nobody else seemed even interested in the issue. You guys will have to learn to work together to make this wiki into a better place. Please make sure to welcome new contributors to the site. You should see some new "tools" to use, such as the ability to delete pages; let me know if you have any questions. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 18:08, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :I have added "welcome buttons" which will appear on new user's talk pages. This makes it very easy to welcome people. If you want to customize the text that shows up it is at Template:Welcome (for IPs) and Template:Welcome-n for logged-in users. -- Wendy (talk) 19:39, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hi -- you can see new contributors very easily in recent changes; they will have red-linked "Talk" pages after their names or IPs. People who have been welcomed previously will be blue-linked. -- Wendy (talk) 19:44, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Congrats Well congrats on becoming an admin lol. I like the way you did your profile. HEY!!! im User:Saphira3 and can you help us at www.homeworks.wikia.com respond to me thereUser talk:Saphira3 just please come and any kind to get it up and running and be happy(Saphira3 04:10, 19 May 2009 (UTC)) Meeting w/ Wendy Unfortunately, I can't set up any kind of chatroom program on this computer. However, I like the idea of cleaning up the spam articles and reorganizing what's fact from what's speculation. I'll just change the sitenotice now for this.--Iner22 16:31, 1 June 2009 (UTC) What? I didn't post anything on your discussion page. Maybe you're thinking of what I wrote on the main page talk? CrystalYoshi 22:10, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Manual of Style This is a message I am sending to all active admins. Recently, in one of the other wikis I work on, they have began using the Manual of Style (M.O.S.) in their articles, much like Wikipedia. The Manual of Style organizes articles and pages, and makes them easier to read for others. I was wondering if we should start using the M.O.S. ourselves, since we are doing "spring cleaning". Thanks for considering my idea. --General5 7 21:47, 2 July 2009 (UTC) RfA I would like to thank you for voting for me on my RfA. Thanks! Hello. Howza? -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 02:03, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Are you still active? --General5 7 21:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Vote Hi Jedi Striker, Wyvern Rex. is applying for adminship at the moment. You may want to cast your vote. --Weas-El (Talk) 16:48, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Move "Eragon Bromsson" to "Eragon"? Hi Jedi Striker, Wyvern Rex suggested to move the article "Eragon Bromsson" to "Eragon". I support this idea. Since this is one of our longest, most important, and above all most visited articles, I'd like to hear your opinion about this. See Talk:Eragon Bromsson#Title spoilers? Thanks. --Weas-El ✉ 11:02, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Striker, I was looking around your wiki when I came across the Durza page- it was trolled severely by a member who appears to have joined solely for that purpose. "Iwillsmashyourface" is his name, if I recall. I wanted to bring this to your attention because I find it urgent and while I could undo his damage, I don't have the power to stop him from doing it again. I'm not looking to rat him out- only to try and fix a problem. Shivalry 06:29, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Dealt with. I'm actually thinking about reporting the user due to an unacceptable nick name and slander (w:c:realtruth:Special:Contributions/IWillDestroyYourFace). --Weas-El ✉ 08:27, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm a member of Wikia Staff and I've been assigned to fix this wiki up. I don't plan on changing the skin, but I thought it would be good to spruce up the main page, especially since there are books and movies of Inheritance coming out and it would be cool to get a little more publicity and attention here. Let me know if we're cool! LexiLexi 22:07, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm a member of Wikia Staff and I've been assigned to fix this wiki up. I don't plan on changing the skin, but I thought it would be good to spruce up the main page, especially since there are books and movies of Inheritance coming out and it would be cool to get a little more publicity and attention here. Let me know if we're cool! LexiLexi 22:08, September 21, 2011 (UTC) User rights To all administrators, for your information: With the help of Wikia staff I revoked the admin and/or bureaucrat rights of User:Kumarhk, User:GHe, User:Iner22, User:General5 7, User:Amina skywalker, and User:Erbschaft Leser today, since they have not been active since years and none of them answered to my message nearly two months ago. Please point to me if there should be any complaints. --Weas-El ✉ 16:49, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello It is nice to see you around again :) --Gilderien Talk| 15:51, June 19, 2012 (UTC) * Haha, thanks. Life has gotten in my way so many times, but I've been re-reading the books so many times. I'm gonna contribute and do my duties as an admin as long as I can. Jedi Striker 18:33, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ** Always good to hear that :-) --Gilderien Talk| 20:40, June 19, 2012 (UTC)